1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser and applicator tool for the attachment of clip fasteners to work elements and, in particular, relates to a clip dispenser and applicator useful for the application of hog rings and the like to work elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fastener which has wide acceptance is the ubiquous hog ring which is formed of metal wire in the shape of a diamond having one of its sides open to permit its placement about work elements. This clip fastener is employed in construction of fencing, auto upholstery, etc. Despite its widespread use, heretofore, there has been no simple, portable dispenser and applicator for the placement for the fasteners about work elements. A number of devices have been devised to feed the clips to the jaws of applicators such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,451,717; 2,487,475 and 2,678,443. The tools described in the aforementioned patents have the dispensing means permanently mounted on the tool in a fixed relationship to the pivotal jaws, and, in this construction, the dispensing means limits the accessibility of the jaws to work elements. Some attempts have been made to provide a clip dispensing station at a location remote from the clip applicator station such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,890 and 3,287,955 where the jaws of the tools are mounted on slides to permit their retraction to a clip receiving position. These tools are relatively complex and do not have adequate mechanical advantage for manual actuation of the pivotal movement of the jaws and, accordingly, require power assist. Various other tools have been disclosed which have reciprocating slides which receive the clip and force it against the work elements such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,699,594 and 3,653,117. An attempt is made in a recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,263, to provide a manual tool for the application of hog rings and the like which has a magazine element that can be pivoted into a clip dispensing position and into a retracted position away from the jaws to permit placement of the clips about work elements. Rotation of the clip magazine in this manner can not be repeated at a rapid frequency and the extent of movement of the magazine is limited by this construction.
Accordingly, there remains the desirability of providing a simple clip dispenser and applicator tool useful with magazines of clips for the rapid application of C clips, hog rings and the like, to work elements. Desirably, such a tool should be provided for manual actuation.